My Paramore Romance
by xX death of my nightmare Xx
Summary: This is about Hayley Williams and Gerard Way 's or Alex Gaskarth's romance. It has also Pete Wentz and other guys from other bands. It has mild language. Mild cursing.
1. My Sweet Backstage Passes

Hey Guys! This takes place in Hayley Williams' POV and I'm not sure if the leading man is Pete Wentz or Gerard way... please tell me who should I choose!! Please review this also.

* * *

Chapter 1 - My Sweet Backstage Passes

"Hayley!!" A voice shouted. I looked for the owner of that voice. It was Ashlee. Yeah, Ashlee Simpson. "Me and Pete (Wentz) are gonna go grab a drink at the bar. Wanna join us?"

"Sure, Ash." I said while smiling. She was really nice to me this past few days. She was usually mean to me because Pete is one of my closest friends so... yeah. She was jealous. Maybe there's catch... yeah! That's right! A catch! I f there isn't a catch... she won't be nice to me. There is a catch. I bet my life on in.

"Listen Hayley, I have, like four backstage passes and VIP tickets to the My Chemical Romance concert this Saturday. Pete, Joe and I are coming and I sked you to come because Pete said he wouldn't come if you won't so... please come!!" She said pleadingly.

_I knew it! There is a catch!! _I thought. "I guess so. But today is Thursday, dude! It's only, like, two days from now!!" I said.

"But Hayley..." She said while making a puppy-dog pout. Making herself feeling cute.

"Fine! I will... but please... if you can, please tell Pete to introduce me to Gerard Way... and maybe also to Mikey."

"Yes! Thanks, oh, so much, Hayls!!"

_Hayls? Hayls? Now we have nicknames? Uh... Plastic much??_ I thought. "Yeah, Ash. No problem."

"Hey! Hayley! C'mon! Let's go home!" Zac Farro yelled. We weren't really living together. Our band just came to the party together and we were just leaving together.

"Alright Zac! Just a minute!" I yelled back. "Well, Ash, I guess I have to say good bye."

"Yeah Hayley. Bye and be careful."

"Yeah, and umm... where's Pete? I wanna say goodbye to him too."

"Down at the counter." She said bitterly and reluctantly.

"Hey Pete!"

"Hayley! So, are you goin' to see the MCR concert with us?" Pete said.

"Yeah. Your girl forced me to."

Pete began laughing and said "Ashlee's not my girlfriend, Hayley. She just thinks she is. You know I would've told you if she's my girl, you know."

"Sure you are..." I said with a playful tone and then laughing.

"Oh come on, Hayley. Do you really think I'm that shallow?" Pete said with a puppy-dog face making me laugh again.

"Hayley! We're waiting!!" Zac, once again, shouted.

"Yeah, Pete, I uhhh. What I mean is... I have gotta go. Zac and the rest of the guys are calling me."

"Yeah. I understand, goodnight, Hayley and... be careful." He said.

I ran to our car. It was a Mercedes Benz E320. We were five people in the car. Josh Farro is at the driver's seat, his brother Zac is at the passenger's seat, our manager on the left side of the back seat, Jeremy Davis on the right side of the backseat, and me on in the middle. It was really noisy on our way home. They were all boys so they were all talking about cars and other boy stuff. And of course I have no idea what they are talking about.

Then the car finally reached my apartment. I waved goodbye, said thanks for inviting me, and I went upstairs to my room. I walked in my empty apartment and turned on my tv which is coincidentally showing the upcoming My Chemical Romance concert this Saturday. She smiled and fell asleep on her couch.

When she woke up, she heard a ringing in her room. She picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah?" I said.

_"Hayley? This is Pete. You just woke up, didn't you?"_ Pete said.

"Yeah." I said.

_"Listen, about tomorrow, the concert starts at about... eight? And I was wondering when we will pick you up."_

"Umm... does 7 sound good?"

_"You really do have a habit for coming early, don't you?"_ He said while laughing.

"Oh, shut up Kingston." I said making fun of his second middle name.

_"Fine"_ He said still laughing.

"Stop it, Lewis!" I said still making fun of his ridiculously long name.

_"Fine. Listen, I gotta go so... see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

_"Bye, Hayley."_

"Bye Pete."

Hey. Sorry if this is too short for you and that Gerard Way isn't showing on this chapter. I promise I will make Gerard appear on the next chap. And I heard about the PETEWENTZ X ASHLEESIMPSON ENGAGEMENT!! It's really sad new for me but good news also. I hope that you are happy, Pete!! This news really affected me, you know. But it's alright.


	2. The Concert

Chapter 2 - The Concert

It was Saturday, meaning- today is the concert. I was wearing red long sleeves, a simple black shirt with a faded pink 'Get Over It' and a faded pink heart with thorns above the 'Get Over It' on top of my red long sleeves shirt, black jeans, and white Ed Hardy shoes with a lady and a skull as a design.

I heard a knock on the door then opened it. It was Pete, Ashlee, and Joe (Trohman). We were all very excited. We got into the limo and proceeded to the the concert. When we got there, we went backstage and Gerard and Mikey came to greet us.

"Hey! Thanks for coming to our concert." Gerard said.

"Nah, it's nothing, guys. It's because we all think you rock" Pete said. "I mean. Hayley here, you know, from Paramore?" Gerard nodded. "Well, she wanted to introduce her to you." Pete said grinning.

I glared at Pete and he's just laughing so hard.

Gerard reached his hand out and said "Well, I'm Gerard and... I'm a big fan of your music, Hayley Williams. We all listen to it even my bro Mikey, here." I grabbed his hand and we shaked hands.

"Nice to meet you, Hayley." Mikey said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mikey." I said.

"Yeah, umm... we gotta go to the stage." Gerard said. "Come on, Mike!"

They went off to the stage and we went to our seats.

The curtains came up and we saw them. Gerard started the concert with two songs from their previous album 'Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge'.

"Malibu!! How the fuck are you? We sure are fucking excited to be here!" He said. "You know, we have four guests here tonight. Two guys from this band I like, one from this band I love, and the other one... a singer. Come up here and give this people a damn good show!"

We followed him and went up to the stage. When we went up, the crowd screamed.

"These two guys here, Pete Wentz and Joe Trohman from Fall Out Boy!! This girl here, Hayley Williams from Paramore!! And this other girl here, Ashlee Simpson!!" He shouted. The crowd screamed with excitement.

"Hey Guys! Who should I sing with?" Gerard asked the crowd.

"Hayley! Hayley!" The crowd screamed. The three came down.

"You must be kidding me..." I whispered.

"No, sweetie. You deserve it." Gerard whispered back with a grin. "Now... I know you know this Hayley. Come on, sing with me."

Gerard sat on a chair and started playing his keyboard.

_"When I was... A young boy...  
My father... took me into the city...  
To see a marching band...  
_

_he said son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned  
he said will you defeat them  
your demons and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?  
because one day I'll leave you  
a phantom to lead you in the summer  
__to join the Black Parade"_ Gerard sang.

He suddenly stood up and kicked off his chair to the side.

_"When I was a young boy  
my father took me into the city  
to see a marching band_

_he said son when you grow up  
would you be the savior of the broken  
the beaten and the damned"_ He screamed.

I grabbed the mic and sang _"Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know"_

We sang the chorus together and the rest of the song with similar arrangement of turns.

"Now I know ya'll enjoyed that." He said. "You too, didn't you, Hayley?" He whispered into my ear and to the mic. It sent chills down to my spine. I became bright red and asked Gerard what he was doing. I saw Pete and Joe who were laughing their ass off.

"Come on, babe. Enjoy it. This is our moment." Gerard answered.

I just smiled and enjoyed it as he said. We spent the rest of the concert singing together.

At the after-party...

We went in the club that's sponsoring the concert. There were many celebrities. Including... Lindsay Lohan, Hilary Duff, Avril Lavigne, Ashee's sister Jessica Simpson, John Mayer, the other guys from Fall Out Boy, Panic At the Disco, my band Paramore, The Used, and all of the other bands and singers. And also actresses and actors. Avril waved at me and I went to her.

"Hey! We were like, watching the concert on this big screen this bar had and we were, like, so surprised to see you there with Gerard Way singing your life out. You did good, Hayley!" Avril said.

"Yeah. I really didn't expect Gerard to, like, invite me to sing with him, you know? I was like, what are you doing and he was, like, enjoy this babe, this is our moment." I said.

"Oh My God Hayley! He called you babe?? That is so gold material!" Avril shouted.

"Quiet down, Av! I think it was more of his image thing and not one of those I-like-you things that most of the boys do."

"Yeah right. I think he likes you! I mean he's into your music and you're into his..."

"Yeah but..."

"Hey. Excuse me Ms. Lavigne. Can I please borrow your friend and take her to the dance floor?" Gerard suddenly said.

"Why yes Mr. Way. You can. As long as you tell your brother to dance with me." Avril replied.

"Oh really Ms. Lavigne." Gerard said holding his laugh.

"I was born ready to dance with you, ma'am." Mikey said appearing from behind Avril. Avril and I were laughing so hard while Gerard and Mikey were holding their laughs.

"Come on! Stop the fancy talk and let's get to the dance floor!"I said.

Gerard took my hand and walked me to the dance floor while Mikey did the same to Avril. We went to the dance floor and danced our butts off. When I couldn't dance anymore, I excused myself and went to the bar counter. Pete sat beside me and ordered some beer.

"Hey Hayley." Pete said.

"Hey."

"You were really great earlier at the concert. We should celebrate." He said holding up a bottle of beer.

"Pete... you know I don't drink."

"Come on, Hayley."

I just agreed because I know how Pete will get if I don't agree with him. We drank some bottles and eventually... I got drunk. I started telling nonsense. Pete got drunk too. He invited me to the dance floor and I just refused. Gerard noticed me being drunk and I guess he got shocked. I saw him going my way and just laughed.

"Hayley! A-are you drunk?!" He said with shock. "Wha-What the hell? How many bottles did you drink?"

"I dunno... twenty bottles? Hehehe. Nah. Just... six." I said while laughing.

"Oh God. Come on, Hayley. I'm going to take you home!" He said. "Where do you live?"

"I dunno. In America?" I said still laughing.

"Oh... crap. Come on I'll bring you over to my place" He said.

* * *

Hey!! Please review!. This is my first story so... please be nice!!


	3. Meeting My Bro

I woke up and just realized that I'm not in my apartment. I looked around. I was in a black and red room. It was really gothic and I just kept thinking who's room is this. I stood up and looked at the posters in that room. There were really plenty of My Chemical Romance, Paramore, The Used, and Fall Out Boy posters.

_Wow! I guess a fan of our band._ I thought. I walked out of the room and saw someone sleeping on the couch and someone sitting on the floor playing video games. He turned around and said "Hey sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

It was Mikey, Gerard's brother. I looked at the couch and the person sleeping on it is Gerard.

"I feel like crap... My head is pounding, the world is spinning... Wait... I'm in pajamas, I slept in your place... What happened? Who changed me? Why am I here?" I screamed.

"Okay Hayley... You were drunk. You were drinking with Pete then you got drunk. Gerard tried to take you home to your place but you didn't tell him your address so he decided to take you here. And about the pajamas..." Mikey paused.

"Mikey, sorry for being naggy early in the morning but... WHO??"

"What the Hell is happening? Why is it so noisy?" Gerard said groggily suddenly waking up.

"She was shocked when she woke up and asked me all these questions including who changed her." Mikey explained.

"Okay Hayley... we have a housekeeper. Call her a maid if you will but she's the one who changed you into your pajamas." Gerard explained while putting his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Oh." I said feeling pretty stupid. "Sorry. I was kinda recovering from a hangover so... My head's still pounding and... yeah"

Gerard and Mikey laughed while I was just watching them, embarrassed.

"Cut it out, guys! Come on! Stop Laughing!" I said trying to stop them. "I'm gonna need a ride home back and my clothes last night." I said irritated.

"Aww... I'm sorry, Hayley. I really am." Gerard said with a puppy-dog face and so did Mikey with a pout.

"It's alright just give my phone, things, and clothes back." I said.

"Okay then." Gerard said while taking my clothes from the dryer and giving them to me. "Look, I know my brother and I can get get annoying-"

"Very annoying" I added.

"Fine. Very annoying but, c'mon! We meant well and we just can't help it. Please forgive us." Gerard pleaded.

"Alright. I'll forgive you. But only if you give me a ride back home." I said while smiling.

"Okay. It's a deal."

"Yeah."

"But Hayley, you do realize that we are going to find out where you live and then we can annoy you anytime we want." Gerard whispered in my ear while grinning. It, again, sent chills down my spine. "Heheh. Sorry Hayley. I... got caught up."

"Yeah, I also noticed that last night while humiliating me at the concert." I said making him feel guilty.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too."

"No, Gerard, it's alright. Although I really was humiliated..."

"I'm really sorry... I was just giving the audience what I think they wanted."

"No, really. It's alright. I'm used to that."

"Used to what? Being humiliated in front of thousands of people?" He said.

"Yeah. Listen, I have to change now because if I don't, my brother will be worried."

"Okay, Hayley. Here's your things back. And here's phone and your clothes... wait, you have a brother?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah Maxwell Williams. He's my stepbrother anyway. I live with him." I said.

"Y-You live with him..." He said nervously.

"Yeah. When we're not on tours anyway."

"Okay then... weren't you going to change?" Gerard said.

I went into the bathroom, took a shower, and got dresses up.

When I got out, I heard Gerard and Mikey talking.

"Come on, Gee! You're imagining things." Mikey yelled.

"No! I'm not, okay? She lives with him. I mean, what if they're secretly going out or something?" Gerard yelled.

"No, Gee. He's her brother! I mean yeah, he's just a step, but he's her brother! Do you think she would lie to her parents and do things behind her back?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I know but... fine! I believe you. I mean I like her so..."

"Umm... bro..." Mikey said shocked and he was pointing behind Gerard. Gerard turned around and was also shocked to see me there wide-eyed and listening.

"Hey Gerard! About that ride you offered? I should really used that now." I said pretending nothing happened.

"Hayls... I... like you... you know... as a friend." Gerard said while chuckling."

"Oh, I thought..."

"Well... you thought wrong. Anyway come on. We'll get you home" He said.

_Wow. Nice save Gee_. Mikey thought. Gerard and I went down to get his car.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just... worried. I mean... I am a fan. What would happen if my favorite singer were to mess up and isn't allowed to sing anymore. What about your favorite fan?" Gerard said trying to be cute.

"Riiight... Then my favorite fan would be depressed then write multiple songs about it..." I said while smiling.

"Ha-ha. I think this is your apartment. It is... isn't it?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking me home, fan" I said.

"No problem, singer. How about the fan walks the singer to her door?" Gerard said.

"Sure, fan." I said while laughing. We took the elevator and went up. When we were at my floor, I lead him to my room. We rang the doorbell and Max, my brother, answered the door. He was really surprised when I came home the next day with another man.

"Spongebob! Why didn't you call?! I was so worried, Hayles! I mean... oh... Who's this?" He said finally noticing Gerard.

"Oh, Yeah. He's Gerard Way. You know. The vocalist from My Chemical Romance?" I said. "Oh, Ger, this is my step-brother, Max."

"Yeah." They both said. Then for some reason... they were glaring at each other. It was like a glaring contest.

"Hayley! Get inside now!" Max said angrily.

"O-Okay..." I said.

"So... what did you do to her?" Max said.

"Nothing." Gerard said. "Listen, don't be too harsh on her now. Your not her dad. Just her step-brother.

"Just get back to your drugs and your guns."

"Drugs and guns, eh... I only know one guy low enough to own that stuff."

"Yeah? Who?" Max asked.

"Maxwell Williams."

"Ha-ha. Just get out of my sight!" Max shouted. Gerard left and went downstairs. Max heard his car leave and went inside their apartment.


	4. My Annoyed Singer

Hey!! Was it long? Please review this story!! Please!! I beg of you so that I know if I will continue or just give up and delete it because this story isn't getting good feedback lately... I mean 23 hits? Oh yeah. That is so twisted. Please!! I'm okay with at least two reviews!!

* * *

"What was that about?!" Max shouted. He was angry at me for coming home the next day with a guy. He was really... I mean really, REALLY angry. He was seriously over-protective of me. He wouldn't let me go out of the house unless he knew my companions by name, face, and heart. How twisted is that??

"Look, you know my friend Pete, right? Peter Wentz?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I asked him to drink with me but then I got drunk. Gerard and his brother, Mikey, took me to their place and did nothing to me. Then I woke up with mikey playing video games and Gerard still sleeping. I woke him up and asked him to give me a ride home... THAT'S IT!!" I said very quickly. I lied to him about that drinking thing. Pete was actually the one who invited me. I lied to him because he would definitely get mad at Pete and he wouldn't let me go out... ever again!!

"But... you don't drink!!" He said confused.

"Yeah but we had to celebrate the success of the concert. We had to have fun! It's a party, bro!" I said trying to convince him.

"Fine! But if you got knocked up by that... that goth snake... human thing... don't come to me crying saying that you're sorry that you didn't listen to me and all than stuff..."Max said trying to make a name for Gerard.

"Oh c'mon! Gerard's not that sleezy and/or slimy... he's pretty cool..." I said.

"Yeah right. You're like, what, 18? 19? You are barely an adult!" Max said making fun of me.

"Yeah, but at least I act and think my age. You, you are already twenty-one and act AND think like a five-year old." I said while laughing. He hit my shoulder playfully and we kept on laughing. The doorbell rang then Max went to the door and answered it. It was Gerard.

"Hey... I um... Hayley forgot her iPod in my car and... here it is..." Gerard said. Max glared at him. "Uhh... is Hayley in there somewhere or... are you too high or too stupid to even notice?" Gerard continued.

Max took the iPod and said "Whatev. At least I never went into rehab in a desperate attemp to get out of my addiction and stupidity." He grinned.

"Oh! So that's why you're still stupid!" Gerard said while acting surprised.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Ge-" Before Max could even finish Gerard's name, I cut in.

"What are you doing, Max? I heard two people verbally abusing each other. Oh! Gerard! So... why are you two insulting each other again?" I asked.

"Oh... you heard?" Max said nervously. I nodded. "Umm... Yeah... We were just... we were... umm..."

"We were just pretending to fight so that I would be better in acting if there is a video shoot and I was just dropping off your iPod so bye." Gerard said quickly while walking away. I acted fast and grabbed his arm. "H-Hayley... my arm?" He said nervously.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" I said.

"Nah... I can't. I-I gotta go home because... because my bro, Mikey's going to cook dinner tonight... a-and he and the rest f the band... e-even the manager will get mad at me...'' he said nervously.

"Riiight... If you don't want to... fine. Just please tell the truth." I said while walking out, giving out a scoff, and rolling my eyes in irritation.

Gerard's POV

"Hayley! W-wait! I-I... I..."I said not knowing what I was going to say next for her to forgive and understand why I lied. But... I can't because then... Hayley will find out that... I like her.

_'Oh, God... What the hell will I do?!'_ I thought.

"Give up, Gothica." Max suddenly said.

"Shut up, Preppa." I said as a come back.

"Look Slimy, just stay away from her, a'right?! As you can see... she doesn't like you! She doesn't like you in any way!"

"Fine, Max! But remember this: I. Will. Not. Give up on her!" I said angrily and while walking to my car and driving towards home.

Hayley's POV

I got angry when Gerard made a cover-up just to avoid me.

_'Wait... maybe he isn't trying to avoid me._.. _If he isn't... then... AW!! I hate this complicated things!!'_ I thought.

"I need to call Pete!" I suddenly told myself.

RRIINNGG...RRIINNGG...

_"Yeah? Pete speaking to ya. Who's this?"_Pete said on the other side of the phone (you know what I mean).

"Hey, Pete!! Hayley here! Is Jenna (Pete's sister in this fanfic) there?"

_"Ah... Yeah! She's here. Why?"_

"Pete, to be honest, I really need some serious cheering up from you two."

_"Aw... what happened, Spongebob?"_

"Long story, Panda. I'll tell you later."

_"Okay. So... where will we pick you up... and what time?"_

"Umm... I'll go there at eight-ish."

_"Alright. Be careful, Spongebob Klutzypants."_ Pete said while laughing.

"I'll be fine, Peter Lewis Panda!" I said also while laughing.

_"Okay, Bye."_

"Bye"

_'Wahh!! I hope Jenna and Pete could cheer me up! Wait a second... Why the hell am I depressed over this?! It's not like we're a couple or anything...It's just... ARGH!!' _I screamed inside my head.

I walked to Max's room to let him know I'm not going to eat dinner and going out later. I knocked first and then walked in.

"Hey, Max."

"Hey."

"Listen, I'm not gonna eat dinner tonight and I'm going out."

"With whom, Hayley? Is is with that Gerard guy?" He asked.

"No, Max. With Pete."

"Oh. You mean Peter Wentz, right? And you aren't gonna invite him to drink with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You can go."

"Okay. Thanks Max." I walked out of his room, took a car and drove off to Pete's. I rang the doorbell and Jenna answered.

* * *

Please review and no flames!!


	5. Hayley's Night Out

"Hey, Jen. Where's Pete?" I asked.

"Inside. Hayley... you look depressed. Why? What happened?" Jenna asked concerned.

"Nothing really. I just... I'm just angry at someone."

"Who?"

"You know... Gerard from MCR."

"Oh My God! Seriously?! What did he do? How did you two meet?! He's like so cool!" Jenna screamed. I glared at her then she suddenly said "Sorry. I couldn't help it." while looking down. Pete went to the door and greeted me. We went inside Pete's car and blasted Pete's iPod that's connected to his car.

"What song would you like to hear?" Pete said.

"Something wrong, Pete?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing. I'm just swell." He growled.

"Great. What is wrong with you emo people?! You two are so emotional. Maybe too emotional." Jenna said.

"Shut up." Pete and I said in unison. The three of us were such in a bad mood.

"I need to be wasted tonight. Is that okay, Hayley?" I nodded.

"What the hell happened, Pete?!" Jenna screamed. "You are totally starting to annoy me. No offense, Hayley... But you are kind of annoying me too. You two are too moody."

"Fine. It's over, okay?! We were talking on the phone then I heard her. I heard some other guy saying 'I Love You Babe' to her. I went ballistic then she told me the truth. She never loved me!" Pete screamed.

"Dude! Since when did you have a girlfriend?! You didn't tell me!" I said.

"Do I need to tell you everything?! Okay, fine! Her name is Amber and we were dating for, like, a year and a half! You Happy?!" He was totally mad.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry, Pete." I said while looking down. Jenna kept quiet.

The car stopped then Pete said "We're here." We got out of the car and entered the bar. We went for the counter and each of us took a seat.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Three bottles of the strongest beer you have." Pete said bluntly.

"Okay then. You asked for it." He said then he handed us our beer.

"Is this effective?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Trust me. I once drank six or so shots of that and I woke up with a hula skirt and a lamp shade on my head." The bartender said while chuckling. The three of us chuckled too.

"Okay. How about we take a break from drinking and hit the dance floor first." Jenna said. Jenna and I took a break from six sips. Pete had two bottles so... He was partially wasted.

"Yeah. We should." I said. We went to the dance floor and danced the hell out of us. A guy came behind me and whispered something in my ear. I couldn't make it up so I asked/shouted what was he saying.

"I said GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted. Then he bumped my shoulder and pushed me down to the floor. The first thing that hit the floor was my right arm then my head followed. I winced in pain. Another guy grabbed his arm and flipped the guy who pushed me on the floor. I couldn't make up who he was but he helped me get up.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"G-Gerard?"

"You shouldn't be here. Are you alone? Who's with you?" He asked.

"Uhh... Pete and his sister." I answered.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know." I looked around and found Pete making out with some chick he met. I dragged him away.

"What happened to you Pete?!" I screamed.

"What?" He said.

"Hayley, I'll stay with him. Try to find his sister." Gerard said.

"Okay" I replied.

I went looking for Jenna and I saw her on a pole with some random guy who was catching a feel of her butt. I dragged her away again and gave that guy a death glare then I went to where Gerard was.

"Okay. I got her." I said.

"Alright. Come on, let's go. I didn't take my car with me so we'll take Pete's car" Gerard said.

We got on Pete's car. We put the two on the passengers' seats. Gerard drove and I sat on the front seat. The two passed out earlier so it was really quiet and awkward.

"Hayley, what were you doing in a bar with so many drunk bastards and two wasted siblings?" He asked angrily. "I mean, you're barely an adult! What are you, 18? 19?"

"Whatever! I'm not a kid anymore! And who the hell are you to tell me where or where not I hang out?! You're not my brother! You're not my dad! Heck you're not even my friend!" I yelled.

"Okay, fine! I just... I just care, okay?!" He screamed.

"Whatch happensh guys?" Pete suddenly said while waking up.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep." Gerard ordered. Pete obeyed and slept again just like that. Then the rest of the ride was real awkward. We just stayed quiet. We carried Pete and Jenna into their apartment then Gerard drived me home, he returned the car to Pete and I guess he walked home...


	6. Music's Voice

Hey... sorry for my long hiatus, guys... i guess i'm back in the writing mood. As you can see i have a new story up. but i guess it's not your style so, whatever makes you happy.

Hayley's pov

As I woke up, I went to the kitchen to make me some coffee before my brother wakes up. I knew that he's gonna yell at me again for almost being drunk and for coming home late. But the thing that worries me more is that Gerard may be mad at me. I wouldn't like that. After all, I consider him as a friend now. I hope the fight between us will be over soon. Well... I hope the said fight won't even start.

_"Tonight I'm Falling and I can't get up, I need your-"_ My phone rang with the song 'tonight'.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey."

"Hey" It was Gee. "Hey, Gee, are you mad about last night?"

"No... It's alright. You're just getting used to bein an adult so, it's okay. I understand."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Hey... did you call Pete and Jane, yet?" I asked.

"No..."

"Oh... Well, I guess it's too early to wake up drunk people." Gerard chuckled.

"Hey! You laughed! Good for you."

"Yeah... Guess so. Hey, Kinda busy here so, I'll just text you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Then we both hung up. It's so refreshing to hear his laugh, or even his chuckle... whatever, it's the same. Well, I guess I gotta go to work. Well, I know I ddn't say this before but, I work at a music store to support myself when we're not playing at a concert.

"Hey, Boss." I greeted.

"Hello..." He greeted back.

_"Coz I am a man who will fight for your honor  
And I'll Be the hero that you're dreaming of  
Gonna live forever Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love..."_Someone sung...

I walked to the guy who sang that song... I was impressed because he can really sing... The song pierced through my heart just because of his voice... Well of course the lyrics came in effect but his voice was... different.

"Hi... is that the New Found Glory version you're listening to?" I askd

"Yeah... Do you like this too?"

"Yes... Very much. You know, you have a really good voice."

"Hey, Thanks!" He said. He turned around ang looked surprised. "Hey... You're... Hayley... You're working here?"

"Yup... and since you know me and I don't know you, what's your name?"

"Alex... Alex Gaskarth."

"What, from All Time Low?" I asked.

"Yeah... I... didn't expect you to be working here... so I guess you live in this neighboorhood too?"

"Yup... Well... when we don't have like, a gig or something, I work here to support myself and have fun."

"That's cool..."

"Yeah, It really is." I smiled and he smiled back.

heynoheynowekfhdkhnfialdSclovercloverandhoneyandcloverandhoneyandandhahahaha

Hi! sory it was so short... I'll just try better, guyz...


	7. The Sweetest Talk

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Max said. I came in and found him sitting on the sofa, reading the newspaper.

"Hey."

"Hi." He said without looking up. "Where've you been?"

"I've been from work... You know, at the muic store..."

"No. Last night..."

"At... a bar! Hey, I told you where I was going last night! You even criticized Gerard!!"

"Okay, whatever." He stood up and walked into his room, locking his door. I also went into my room and lied down on my bed, facing the ceiling. I decided to get some fresh air and I grabbed my body bag with my iPod in it, and walked towards the park. I found an empty bench and sat on it. i grabbed my iPod and listened to Secondhand Serenade's Fall For You. Someone sat beside me...

"Are you stalking me?" He said. I took off my earphones, turned off my iPod and turned to him. It was Alex Gaskarth.

"Hey! Maybe YOU'RE the one who's stalking me..."

"Well would I?" He asked playfully.

"Well would you want to?" I mocked. "By the way, you're disturbing my peace and silence, Alex."

"Ouch. That hurt. And ALSO By the way... I didn't get your number. Can I get it, please??" He said while making a puppy-dog face. I couldn't resist it so I did give him my number.

"Aw... I knew you couldn't resist my hotness..." He said.

"What hotness? I was looking at the tree behind you, not you..."

"Yeah, sure... Hey,are you single or taken?" Alex asked.

"Wow, you sure get to the point."

"No, I mean... I was just curious. Can't hurt to ask. I mean, I'm taken."

"Oh. Well. I'm single. Oh, and, who's he lucky girl?"

"My mom." Hayley burst out laughing.

"So, your girlfriend is your... Mom?"

"Yeah." He smiled then they both laughed. But then the laughing came to an end when Hayley's phone rang. Right. It's her over-protective brother, Max.

"Yeah? This is Hayley." She answered.

"Hayls... I'm going out tonight. I'm not coming back until tomorrow night, so don't host a party in there, kay?"

"Yeah, whatever." She hung up.

"Who's that?" Alex asked.

"My brother."

"You live with your brother?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I wish I had a brother. I'm an only child."

"Yeah? So I'm with a spoiled brat?"

"Of course not! I'm an only child, but I have a great sense to value money. It's difficult to earn money these days."

"But of course, when your a famous rockstar... It also counts?" Hayley asked sarcastically. Alex smiled. "Hey, I like your smile." She remarked.

"You are so random..." They both laughed. "Well, I like your laugh."

"Thanks..." She blushed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well... Hayley, you're kinda red."

"Yeah? Well... It's kinda hot here so... yeah."

"What? The weather's nice!"

"Yeah well, change the topic. You know that I'm a fan, right?"

"No... But I guess I'm flattered. I'm a fan of your music too."

"Yeah-" She was cut off when she saw the time. It was 7:00 p.m. "Hey, wanna go somewhere to eat? I'm really hungry."

"Umm... time?"

"7:05."

"Oh... Well, I gotta be somewhere, then... Is that okay with you? Well, I can give you a ride home if you'd like."

"No thanks. I'll just walk. Thanks anyway."

"Yeah, well, Thanks for your precious time. I had fun."

"Me too." They both got up and headed in their seperate ways.

For the last time, Alex turned around to say something. "Hey! I'll call you!!" He shouted.

Hayley, too, turned around and smiled. And she answered with a simple yeah.

alexorgerard?alexorgerard?alexorgerard.?

WAH!! Another short chappie?? so sorry!!


	8. Rockstar Party!

hey!!

I flipped my phone and called my friend... Pete. "Hey Petey!!"

_"Dude... I am so sorry about the other night..."_

"It's okay. Gerard helped me."

_"Yeah. He's a cool guy. Are you two going out?"_ He asked directly.

"Nope... But I did meet a cute guy today."

_"Yeah? Who?"_

"Alex... Gaskarth."

_"The All Time Low guy??"_

"Yes."

_"Dude! He is awesome! I met up with him in one of our tours... we were laughing all the time..."_

"Really? Hey. Can I come over there?"

_"Sure, Haylz... you know you're always welcome."_

"Aw... thanks. I'll hang up now."

_"Okay. Bye."_

"Bye." When I was about to put my phone in my bag...

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hi."_

"Who's this?" I asked.

_"It's your favorite guy!"_

"Alex..."

_"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry for leaving you. We did a show at that time so... yeah. But it's over. So... do you want to go somewhere?"_ He asked.

"Um... Yes, but I kind of have a thing tonight. I'm hanging out at my friend's place. Wanna come with me?"

_"Yeah, sure. What's your friend's name?"_

"Well, Pete Wentz and Jane Wentz..."

_"Oh. Fall Out Boy and his sister, eh... cool. I want to go."_

"Yeah... Where will I meet you?"

_"McDonald's at the corner of Freemont and Walkit."_

"Oh. I'll go there. Later."

_"Later."_

Hayley hang up and walked to McDonald's... It's really not that far away... Just a few steps and she's there! Fast, eh?

"Dude... That was fast..." Alex said as he poked her shoulder causing her to jump a little.

"Alex, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, doll..." He smirked. "Shall we eat fist or head down to Pete's?"

"Let's head down. Let's just eat at their place... Their apartment is like a grocery... So many food..." Alex laughed and they both walked outside and Alex followed Hayley to Pete's.

"It's freaking cold out here..." Alex heard Hayley. He removed his jacket (now he's only wearing a black and red layered shirt) and put it over Hayley's shoulder.

"Is it all better?" He asked.

"Yeah... I guess this is how you get girls... You get them cold then put your jacket on them to make them think you're so damn amazing... classic..." Alex bowed his head, a little hurt. Hayley saw this and she was a little guilty. "I was just kidding, Alex... You're sweet."

"Thanks." He smiled.

They both arrived at Pete's apartment then rang the doorbell... Gerard answered... Yeah, Gerard Way (OMG!!)...

"H-Hayley. Alex G.?" He was so surprised... They all were.

"Gee... What are you doing at Pete's?" Hayley asked.

"Pete invited me over."

"Really? Why?"

"Dunno. There are lots in a band... of people here, actually... Come in and see."

We both came in and Alex shut the door behind him. They were shocked at the sight of several bands... partying. You know, bands like New Years Day, Good Charlotte, the other guys of Paramore, the other guys of All time Low, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance. Sadly, Panic At the Disco Wasn't there... They had some thing to attend to. Though there is two rocker girls there that weren't in a band, though... Avril Lavigne and Ashlee Simpson!! I don't think Ashlee Simpson's a rocker girl... oh well, whatever.

"Oh... My... God... All of them are here. Alex... I'm going to go with Ashley (Costello from New Years Day) and Avril for a while..."

"Okay, Hayley."

Hayley walked over to the two girls... They both were surprised and happy to see her.

"Hayley!!" Oh My God... I missed you so much, man." Ashley C. said.

"Well I missed you too, Ash..."

"Are you here with Alex Gaskarth? OMG, man..." Avril said.

"Yeah, well, we met earlier at the store where I work... He was singing a New Found Glory song."

"Yeah? What song?" Ashley C asked.

"Glory Of Love..."

"That's cool." They both said.The three were yapping their lives off for the rest of the night. Hayley didn't drink anymore because she didn't want to get Max mad for the hundreth time. Ashley S. (Simpson) joined them then Hayley decided to go over Gerard...

Gerard was with the guys, drinking.She called him over and he came to her...

"Gee, I missed you..." She said sweetly.

"Hayls... We talked earlier... or was it yesterday..." Hayley smiled because she thought he was so cute when he's trying to remember something.

"Gee..." She couldn't bear to stay awake because she was too tired. She suddenly fell asleep with her head on Gerard's shoulder...

_Again? Doesn't this girl ever come home awake?_ He chuckled at the thought.

"Guys, I'll just take her home." He said pointing at Hayley.

"To YOUR home?" Mikey Way said. Everyone laughed.

"Shut up."

"Hey, let me help you... She got tired because of me. I'll help you." Alex said.

"No, thanks. I can do it by myself..."

"Fine, then"

Gerard carried Hayley bridal style and laid her down at the backseat of his car. He tripped and almost landed on her. He put his weight on his arms with Hayley's head in between to avoid crushing her since he knows he's heavy(lol). He continued to stare at her.

_She's so beautiful even though she's asleep._ He thought. He caressed her cheek and admired her. Then he sat up and he felt someone tugging his sleeve. He looked down and saw Hayley awake.

"Gerard, did I fall asleep, again?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"You're gonna take me home, right?" Gerard nodded. "I don't want to go home yet. Let's go somewhere, Gee."

"Sure." They both smiled...

gerardandalexaresocutegerardandalexaresocute

haha... just finished my exams... so difficult!! I my nose almost bled... Geez... At least it's over... Aw...


	9. Confession

Hell! I hate my english teacher sooo much!! She so bullies me! I hate her... When the kids at school and I do something wrong, she always scolds me even though it wasn't my fault. I swear one of these days, I'm gonna prove myself to that bulldog (coz she looks like one. lol) and shout "IN YOUR FACE" as loud as I can at her old, wrinkly face... Aw... but don't worry... I'm still sweet... :-D

+†††††††+

"Hey, let's go to that park near Tenth Street..." Hayley said.

"The one with a pond and all those trees?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah. My Dad and I used to play there when I was a kid." After 10 minutes, they got to the park. The two got out of Gerard's car and walked a little, appreciating it. When the sun's out, it looks like a playground because of all the kids... but at night, it looks magical... Like in the movies... You know, with the fireflies and the stars... You can see its real beauty.

"It's cool here." Gerard said.

"Yeah, it is... When I'm lonely or depressed, I always go here to cheer myself up... It always reminds me of my childhood with my Dad... I miss him so much, now."

"Where is he?" Gerard asked.

"He's gone..."

"Oh. I'm sorry... I didn't know." He felt guilty for saying something so unsensitive. He put his arm around her to console her because he saw a tear escaping from her eye. "I'm sure he'll be proud of you when he sees you now... And I'm also sure that he's happy because you're growing up well..." She began to smile which brought more light in Gerard.

"Thanks... You know, it's nice to just talk like this..."

"Yeah. I know what you mean... Last time I talked like this was a year ago with my brother..."

"Yeah?"

"Yup... Hey, It's 12 am. Are you sure you don't want to go home yet? I think your brother might be a little mad at you and I if I brought you in late again."

"That's alright. I'm not drunk, am I?"

"No."

"I thought so. So, it's okay. As long as I'm not drunk and/or high."

"Right. Hey, you like Alex, right? Like... like like. Not the friend kind of like but you know..." He asked a bit worried.

"What? No. I like him. Okay. I like him. But only as a friend. Well, there IS someone I like."

"Yeah? Who? Is it Pete? Or Brendon Urie? Or..."

"You." She answered simply. "It's you."

"What, what me?"

"I like you, Gee..."

geegeegeegeegeegeegeegeehayleygeegeegeegeegeegeegeegee

HAHA!!! cliffhanger!


	10. Confession pt 2

--0--0--0--0--0--

"W-What?" Gerard stuttered as he heard those words which peirced through his heart (I know... cheesy. lol). He was very shocked and surprised at this moment. He didn't expect it to be him. She totally caught him off-guard.

"Gee. I know you heard me. Am I that horrible?" Hayley asked. She bowed her head down expecting to hear a "yes".

"No! I'm just surprised... I mean, why me? I'm just an underdog. A total-" Hayley put her index finger on his lips to shut him up. Then she moved closer to Gerard and put her lips against his and gently kissed him. He kissed back. Hayley pulled away. Gerard was so red.

"You're red." Hayley said while giggling.

"I am not!" Gerard denied.

"Nah, just messing with you... Um... sorry to ruin this but, I need to get back home... now."

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go." They stood up and headed towards the car. Gerard started to drive.

"Why are yoou so quiet?" Hayley asked.

"Um... It's just... It's just the shock. I mean with the confession and the kiss... I guess my system was shocked. I'm sorry." He laughed. "Well, here you are. ould you like me to walk you up there?"

"No thanks. My brother will just insult you when he sees you so it's better if you don't. Goodnight, Gee."

"Goodnight."Gerard watched her going inside. He smiled and ten yelled "YES!!" in his car.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Sorry it was short!! It just seemed the right time to cut it so... I did! Don't worry, though. The update won't be long!! Stay tuned!!


	11. Keep Bleeding

Yeah... so Twilight i almost showing here and many are very excited. I am too because Paramore's Decode is included in the soundtrack!!! And also because it seems really cool.

Gerard sat up and checked his phone. He saw one new message. He opened it and he realized that the message was from Hayley. He smiled and read it. It read:

**Good Morning Gee! What r u doing 2nyt? Just hoping 2 see u!!  
Miss you!!  
xoxo  
Haylzzz**

He didn't intend to reply this message until later though. He was too lazy. He ut his phone in his pocket and went out for a walk. The guys were out to do some early Christmas shopping. The excitement of the four boys didn't seem to have any effect on him. He didn't like Christmas much. With all the snow and the carolling... And also all of those high spirits and hopes... Yes, I doubt he'd like that.

He went into some music store with the instruments, the CDs... All things related to music. He decided to buy Panic at the Disco's Pretty. Odd. cd because he heard that it was really good. He heard that the new album was very optimistic. He went to the counter and got surprised by what he saw - the orange hope Hayley Williams working at the register.

"You work here?" He asked, like I said - surprised.

"Yeah... It's fun. Especially when you get 20% employee discount. I like music."

"That's kinda obvious, you know... Anyway, I got your message this morning. I miss you too." He smirked.

"You read it and then you didn't text me back? Mmmhmmm..." Hayley said suspiciously. Gerard got suddenly nervous. Hayley then laughed. "Don't worry, Gee. I'm just kidding. So what if you don't text back? It's ludicrous if I get mad just because of that." Gerard laughed nervously, then Hayley giggled. Gerard, then, payed the cd, said his goodbyes, then went out. He headed for his apartment.

"Hey, guys! Your lovable teddy is home!" Gerard yelled.

"Guys, Teddy's here!" Mikey shouted.

"Who the hell is Teddy?" Frank suddenly came in.

"I'm not sure. I think it's that idiot standing right next to the sofa. Not sure though. Maybe it's you." Mikey shot. All the guys laughed. Gerard and Frank rolled their eyes. "How are things with your paramour?"

"She's not my paramour. She's my not-really-supposed-to-be-secret girlfriend. Though it'll really be a hassle if the public finds out... I'll just keep her away from all the chaos, then."

"Don't forget, she's in a famous band with a lot of obsessive fans, too. It's not always you, bro." Gerard nodded. "So, who are you going to tell next, then?"

"I don't know... The rest of the guys, maybe?"

"They kind of... already know. I has something to do with me... Sorry..." Mikey said while looking down, hoping that Gerard won't be mad.

"Hell... Fine, whatever."

"What about Karen... And Heidi... Are you going to tell them? You know they have a right to know. What if Heidi doesn't like it? What if..."

"Why do you always have to burst my bubbles? For once, Mikey, can you stop ruining things for me? I'm sick of it!!" Gerard yelled, angry. The three boys peeked in to see if anything's wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" They asked.

"Yeah... Everything. Everything's wrong! Everything's screwed up! I Hate this!" He threw his fist against a glass wall. The four guys looked at him... surprised, terrified. His hand was bleeding, with little glass shards pushed against it. He was clearly in pain. Totally blinded by it.

"Gee, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I..." Mikey looked down, ashamed. "I'm really sorry..."

"I just... need some time alone... I need to think." He turned around, now facing the open door.

"What about your hand?" Ray asked.

"I'll get it fixed." He walked out of the crowded room and into the lonely streets of hell. He looked around him and continued to walk, with his hand in his pocket, still bleeding. He walked to the music store where Hayley worked though he only stayed outside and just watched her. She was working well. She always smiled, being polite to her customers. He waved... with the wrong hand.

Hayley got shocked at what she saw - Gerard. Not only him... It's also his hand. His fist was bleeding. The blood gushing out. It wasn't really a pretty sight. The blood was plenty. It was dripping to his arm, to the floor... She ran out to him. He wasn't aware that she noticed. He wasn't aware that he raised the wrong hand. _Stupid..._ He thought. "I-I'm sorry Hayles... I"

"You what... You got sick of everything and decided to die? What?!" She yelled, angrily.

"No... Well it's something like that, but it's not! I just punched a glass wall, big deal. I didn't want to die, Hayley."

"Oh, so you think self-harm will do anything better? Your hand still has some glass shards in it! You didn't even bother to get it treated. Come with me." She dragged him by his collar towards some direction.

"Where the hell are we going?!" He demanded.

"To a doctor! I'll get it treated!"

"No!" He stopped and jerked off his collar which made Hayley stop. "I don't want to. I... Can you just treat it yourself?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah... Wait, no! You think I'm just gonna let you get away with this?!"

"No! I'll explain later, okay?! Right now... Right now I just need help... I just need you." With that, Hayley smiled. She hugged him and he hugged her back...

Okay, this time, I made it long enough. A thousand words... haha. Kay, I'm reading the Twilight book and I love it. I'm almost finished. I'm gonna finish it before the movie comes out here.


	12. Teenage Father

Watched Twilight and finished the book!! It was good! Now, I'm reading New Moon.

"Where's Maxie?" Gerard asked. Hayley let him sit down on a seat beside the counter. She held his hand and removed the shards from his hand. With each one removed, he fliched and closed his eyes for a second.

"He's out at work. Or maybe with his friends. Don't actually know. But who cares? As long as he's out of the houde, I'm happy." Gerard, once again flinched. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to this so keep going." She cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around it.

"So why'd you do it?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you hurt yourself like that?" The wound was successfully treated. Gerard became nervous because he can't use the injury as a distraction anymore. He looked at her. She also looked at him. She looked at him in his eyes, directly.

"Fine, just... Don't judge me, okay?" Hayley nodded. "Listen, seven years ago, when I was seventeen, I dated this girl named Karen. We liked each other a lot and eventually, got real serious and stuff. So, one night, we kind of... Um... took it t the next level. Then four months later, she stopped school which became a mystery to me. Then another month later... Her parents called and yelled at me." He stopped for a second and looked at Hayley to see if she was following his story.

"Yeah, and then?"

"Then another six months passed without any communication. I became really paranoid so I decided to visit her. I was seriously shocked to see that I have a two month old daughter staring up at me..."

"So you hit a glass wall why?"

"Because... when I got home earlier and told them that I have a girlfriend."

"Uh... Girlfriend?" Hayley interrupted, suddenly smiling.

"Yeah. Girlfriend." Gerard smiled also and moved on. "So when I told them that, Mikey suddenly dragged me into reality and told me what if Heidi, my now six years old daughter, won't like that. So... I suddenly remembered her and just... felt bad."

"Hey, your brother's just thinking of you when he asked you that. Maybe he was just worried."

"I know, Hayls... I just feel so bad right now." Gerard bowed down his head.

"Fine, come on. I'll go with you."

"Go with me where?"

"To apologize to your brother!"

"I'll do that after I cool off. If I apologize now... I couldn't control my words so... I may hurt him."

"Fine. Let's do that Later."

Hey... sorry, this is short... I'll do better next time


	13. Author's Note please read

Okay, I usually don't post author's notes but it's different in this case. I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately!!! But I promise you I will continue with this story. I'm really, really sorry!!!!

How many months has it been since I last updated my stories??? Wah… I'll tell you the reasons why – it's summer here, I'm taking guitar lessons, I'm packing my stuff for our family thing trip to Guam and it's for one week. That's all. But I promise you I will continue with my stories because I also hate waiting for the next chapter.


End file.
